Mission Accomplished
by MissLe
Summary: .SasuHina. The result of when a certain dark eyed boy steals the diary of a now livid Hyuuga.


"Ah…Naruto! Have you seen Sasuke?" Hinata stumbled up to the blond boy, panting, the look in her pale grey eyes urgent.

"Hinata!" He grinned and pulled her into a tight bear hug, "How was your spring break? Join in on any crazy parties? _Crash_ any crazy parties?"

"I-it was fine." She gasped under his rib crushing embrace. Fine was a fairly accurate summary of it. Her family had gone on a trip to Peru where they had visited art museums, dinosaur museums (due to her sister's present obsession with the extinct beasts), and business meetings (it was actually more or less the reception area they visited seeing as her father seemed appalled at the near thought of letting his children near his beloved clients), but no under water caverns, no hikes that led to breathtaking views, no _anything_ that Hinata would _really_ liked to have done.

"Really? Well_ I_ for one joined in on many crazy parties myself, even hosted one! Crashed a few…well…all of them, actually—"

"Naruto!" Hinata interrupted, her arms waving in a flustered manner, "Please, where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? He said something about going to the library…" He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "He had an oddly _girly_ looking book with him. What kind of guy carries around—openly—" He quickly added and unconsciously reached for his backpack straps and gripped tightly, "A pink book with yellow flowers on it?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide and a strangled cry emitted from her mouth as she sprinted away from the relatively confused blond for the school library as fast as her short legs would carry her, no longer caring if her short uniform skirt flashed the occasional guy a glimpse of her cute bunny panties; she was on a _mission_.

Once she arrived at her destination, she was greeted with a harsh "Shh!" from the cross elderly librarian who tossed a disapproving glare at Hinata's dishevelled appearance. Giving a quick and curt nod in apology, Hinata stormed through the library searching for a certain mischievous dark eyed boy who had stolen her diary earlier on in the day.

It had merely been peeking out the slightest bit from her bag while she had been enjoying her lunch with Ino and Tenten when he had strolled past and nonchalantly flipped through the pages without her even noticing until he was all the way on the other side of the cafeteria, after which, a wild goose chase had ensued.

She found him finally in the quietest, most secluded section at the far back flipping through pages, his lips betraying the amusement he was feeling and his feet kicked up onto the reading table.

"Sasuke!" She hissed and ran forwards, slamming her palms onto the table as she got there.

He looked up for a moment and gave a small smirk, "Oh. Hello, Hinata. Looking for something?" He asked innocently and returned to reading her diary.

"Yes I am!" She shrieked in frustration, her face growing hot, there was no reason that she could think of as to why he would do such a thing as steal her diary, they were barely on speaking terms! As far as she knew, she had done nothing to anger him in anyway, she had stayed as far away from the slightly angsty teen as possible.

"Do try to keep your voice down, this is a library after all." He requested calmly as he licked his finger and turned the page, "I had _no_ idea you had such an…obsession with rabbit underwear." He glanced up at her through thick lashes to see her reaction.

Her expression was uncharacteristically livid as she gave a small cry as she leapt across the table, her reach aiming for the pink book in his right hand. The action caused the both of them to fall backwards off of Sasuke's chair, landing them in a compromising position. She scowled, so irritated that it hadn't occurred to her how inappropriate their positioning may appear, "Give. Me. Back. My. Diary." With each harshly demanded word she moved in closer to his face until their noses were barely touching.

With the tiniest hint of a grin, Sasuke sat up on his elbows and pressed his lips up to Hinata's in a not-so-soft kiss. Hinata made a small sound of protest and surprise and pulled away from him, blushing like mad. Sasuke merely pulled her back down by her collar, his lips more insistent and persuasive this time. Unsure as to what to do, she stopped her resisting and let herself melt into the pleasantry of it all.

Hinata wasn't sure how long it was until she finally pulled herself away from the incredibly attractive and convincing boy and jumped off of him, her face feeling like tendrils of steam may begin to escape from her pore any second. Snatching up her diary, she backed away slowly, "Um…p-please don't steal my diary again." She clutched it close to her chest as she ran away; mission accomplished.

Licking his lips, Sasuke murmured to himself, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

**Stop telling me to update The Perfect Candidate. Please. I'm flattered, but I'll update when I'll update, I've just hit a small...speed bump, if you will, in the story that I'm having a hard time getting across. Thank you.**

**Ciao,**

**MissLe**


End file.
